


Pirate King

by GeekGasm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ/Reader - Freeform, AU, F/M, OT8, PTSD, Pirates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: Y/N lived on a small peaceful island everything was great until the day her home was attacked by pirates she watched as canons destroyed the island you use to call home. Now years later you hate pirates with everything in you but will one band of pirates show that not all pirates are as bad as the one who destroyed your home.( I suck at summaries I'm sorry." )





	1. Chapter 1

You tried to run away as fast as your legs would carry you. Your lungs burned from the smoke and debris as you pushed you're tried and scratched up legs through what was once your home. Your heartbeat was in your ears as you ran. You could hear the sounds of cannon fire all around you. You stopped as your hands flew to your ears. You ducked down as you felt the heat and air from the cannon that smashed into the church in front of you. The deathing sound of the bell from the tower falling into the center of the building you watched as people ran out of the doors. Screaming and yelling. Your eyes connected to your best friends. Your heart stopped as you watch her smile at you and mouth ‘I love you,’ before the opening and the rest of the church caved in. You opened your mouth to let out a scream... 

You sat up her name lodged in your throat. Your heart racing in your chest You looked around at the underground cove. You pushed your hair back from your face as you sighed. As you laid back down on the moss-covered floor. You closed your eyes as you tried to calm your heart rate down. You curled up on your side as you tried not to think about what happened all those years ago. You sighed “ It's just a dream.” You mumbled as you shut your eyes. ‘ Just a dream.” Have been the words you been telling yourself every time you wake up from the same dream. 

Hmm, it would be nice if it was just a dream..something just made up a figment of your imagination. But unfortunately, it wasn't. if only it was just a bad dream. And that you would wake up back next to the cost listing to the sounds of the waves and children's laughter. Back to the days, she was alive...Your throat started to get tight as you thought about her. The tears stinging the back of your eyes as you tried to breathe. 

Your fingers started to trace the symbol on your necklace. The symbol of your home Otana. You looked down at your necklace it was a blue heart that shined brighter than the ocean itself in a glass bottle with a wave on it you remember the day your father gave it to you. 

Flashback   
You sat on the edge of the dock just watching the water. The smell of the water and the feel of the warm ocean breeze was so relaxing. This was home the smell of the ocean, the feel of the breeze, the sounds of town band playing drifting all across the island. 

“ There you are.” You didn't realize you closed your eyes until you opened them to look at your father sitting next to you. You smiled at him as he sat next to you “ How was your trip.” You said as you turned your body lean on the dock post behind you. He smiled at you as he kissed your head “ It was amazing seeing other places are amazing but nothing compares to the peace and quiet of home.” 

“ How were the oceans past the reef?” 

“ Not as good as ours the people out there they...they mistreat their oceans it's so sad.” Your face fell. From a young age, you were taught to treat the ocean with respect and kindness. “ But before you get all sad on me I have something for you.” You sat up crossing your legs. “ What is it?” you watched him pull out a silver chain. You tilted your head trying to look at it. He opened his hand showing you the blue jeweled heart in a bottle. You reached your hand to touch it. “ It's about time you set out on your first adventure so whenever and I mean whenever you're missing home just looked down at this necklace and remember that you always have a piece of home with you.” he dropped the necklace into your hand. You ran your finger over it and noticed that on the glass bottle there was a wave on it. “ Do you remember what I told you what our home name means.” You nodded your head too captivated to say anything “ Tell me what it means.” You pulled your eyes from the heart as you said: “ It means The heart of the ocean.” He smiled at you “ That's right now you will always have the heart of the ocean.” You smiled as you put the necklace on “ I won't ever take it off.” 

Flashback over 

He gave you the necklace the day before the attack. You looked at the top of the cove accepting that you're not going back to sleep anytime soon. You got up and grabbed your bag and dagger from the ground next to where you laying. You raised your arms above your head stretching out your arms. You looked around the cove seeing how you didn't get a chance last after running away from the pirates that spotted you yesterday. The only thing that was on your mind was that you needed to get away fast. You gripped your necklace as parts of the day your home was destroyed. The sounds of cannon fire, the screams of your people, and Most of all the sinister bone-chilling laugh of the pirate that opened fried on your home. An island of peaceful fishermen and sailors, but most of all families. 

You shook your head as you put on your navy blue jacket. You wrapped your hair up into a bun then put your hat on. You grabbed your bag as you walked out the cove and back into the forest. You looked around the forest the morning still lingering in the air along with the morning chill. You sighed as you reached up an took your hat off. You felt the cool sea air blow through your hair. Your eyes closed on their own as you thought about home one more time. You took a deep breath of the clean morning air. Before the city woke up and the air would be polluted with the smell of gas, coal, and other smells you couldn't name. 

You opened your eyes when you felt your feet touch the sand. You looked around at the quiet port. The clam ocean, The one or two people passed out along the dock. You let a smile grace your face as you looked at your boat. It was one of the things you managed to save from your home. You walked to your boat to get your day started. Because of the storm the night before you had to dock at the port of Serta a busy town that was along the coast. You board your boat as you walked on to the mass. To look at the sea. You were brought out of your daydream by a banging noise that was followed by a muttered “ Fuck.” You looked at your lower deck to see that the bamboo mat you placed over it was shifted. You pulled out your dagger as you walked silently towards the door that leads down to the bottom deck. You crept down the stairs dagger at the ready you saw the tall dark shadow in the corner. You waited until the shadow shifted aging so you knew where it was. You jumped on it's back as you tackled it to the ground and put your dagger to its throat when you noticed that the shadow you tackled felt human…Cold but human no less. 

You looked to see black hair and the sharp brown eyes. He gave you an all-knowing smirk that pissed you off more then you were willing to let on.   
“ Who are you and what are you doing on my boat.” you hissed as you pressed the dagger closer to his neck. He let out a low laugh that shook his whole frame. “ I mean if you wanted to top all you had to do was ask angel.” You narrowed your eyes at him as you pressed the dagger harder “ You didn’t answer my question.” He smiled at you. 

“ Song Mingi first mate to Kim HongJoong. “ 

“ Frist mate….Your...You're a pirate.” You muttered as you tried to see if he was lying to you or not how could someone almost inhumanly beautiful be a bloodthirsty pirate. 

“ One of the best sweetheart,” he told you as he gave his brightest smile. You saw that day play over in your head aging the heat from the cannon fire, the chilling laugh from the pirate that destroyed your home. That dream was a sign, an omen that today you would be faced with your worst fear and enemy Pirates. You felt the anger you felt earlier back in full force. “ Murderer…” You muttered as you watch the smile he had fall from his face. The arrogant glint in his eyes replaced with surprise and confusion. You pulled your hand back ready to take out the one thing you hate the most. 

He threw his hands up “ Hold on wait wait I have no idea what your talking about lady I haven't killed any one.” He said with disbelief in his voice as he looked at you wide-eyed. “You're the reason she’s dead...your reason she’s not coming back.” You said. 

Before you could do anything you heard voices coming from outside your boat. 

“ Where did he go?”

“ I don't know find him if we come back without him the Captain will kill us.” 

You felt a hand go around your wrist. You looked down at him. “ I’m so sorry about this but I will let you know I’m always a gentleman first,” he said before he knocked the dagger out of your hand and pulled you to his chest and twisted your arms behind your back to keep you from trying anything. “ Now please be quite give me a few moments and I will be off your boat.” You felt his breath ghost over your ear as he spoke. You tried to get your arm free but he had it in a vice grip. You tried not let his smell of sea salt and sandalwood bother you. “ Let me go.” You hissed at him as you tried to move. He held you tighter and closer to him “ How could we lose him.” You heard someone say. You looked up at the ceiling hearing it creak. Meaning someone stepped on the boat. You felt his heart beating fast. You're in the arms of your worst enemy. You yanked and pulled trying to get yourself free. “ Will you quit moving.” He muttered to you as you continued to struggle. 

“ Let.Me.GO!” you yelled. His eyes went wide as he looked at you. He narrowed his eyes at you. His beautiful brown turning black as the night sky he got up making you fall off him. You shot up off the floor after he dropped you to the floor. “ What.The.Hell IS YOUR PROBLEM LADY!” You flinched at the sound of his voice getting louder. You looked at his..chest..you looked up to see no longer the cute cocky arrogant guy who you founded hiding on your boat but now a pissed and madder then all the seven seas man standing in front of you. 

“You're my problem.” You said as you tried to push him away from you. Well more like you pushed and he didn't even move when you pushed him. You heard the door to lower deck open. You looked to the stairs overhearing footsteps and voices.   
“ I hope you know how to use that dagger angel.” He muttered to you as he handed you. Your dagger “ Better then you would know.” you said this was new to you. You never had to kill anyone before. You have had your fair share of fights before and you had always fought to disable not to kill. You didn't realize you were shaking until you felt a hand grab yours. You looked at him as he looked at you. There was a look in his eyes you couldn't place but one emotion you could point out was pity. You snatched your hand away from him and got into a fighting stance. “ Now is not the time to play the hero.” you heard him whisper as you two watched someone pop their head around the corner.   
“ The same can be said about you I don't need saving. “

“ I didn't say you did.” 

“ Will you keep your voice down please.”

“ You started getting loud first.” 

“ Out of all the ships in this port and I had to hide on yours.” 

“ AND WHAT EXACTLY DOES THAT MEAN!” 

“ IT MEANS THAT YOUR ABOUT TO BE THE REASON I GET GRABBED LADY!” 

“ Y/N!” 

He blinked as he tried to think about what you just said “ Excuse me.” he said looking at you confused. You sighed “ My name you keep calling me lady but my name is Y/N.” He looked you up and down “ I mean I called you that because...you umm well.” You gave him a look of disbelief “ Oh grow up.” you told him. He threw his hands up.” I’m just saying.” he said. You rolled your eyes as your boat was yanked forward causing the two of you to fall. You shut your eyes excepting the pain of your body crashing to the floor but it never came. You opened your eyes to see that you landed on top of Mingi. You looked up to see that he was slowly losing color in his face. He looked almost sick you grabbed his face “ Hey..Mingi hey.” You said as you lightly tapped his face his skin felt cold like a stone floor before the sun hits it. You looked at his long black lashes as you moved a strand of hair from his face. When you moved the hair you realized what you were doing and got up as what you just did hit you. You looked at one of the barrels holding your supplies “ Damn must have hit his head trying to save me from falling.” You said as sat next to him. You checked his head to make sure that he didn't hurt himself too bad. “ Your one to talk about not playing the hero.” You mutter as the hatch to the upper deck opened. You looked to see three men staring down at you.   
“ See we got the shark and his lady friend just like we told you, Captain.” Your eyes widened as you processed what they said “ they thought you and Mingi were...oh no “ Well done the shark and entertainment as well.” The captain smiled down at you as you got an uneasy feeling in your stomach. They closed the hatch as they started to laugh. You looked at Mingi “ I hope you know when you wake up I’m going to punch in that pretty face of yours for getting me into this mess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wavelander: is a word I made up but in the story it’s a race of people that are mostly half siren kids I will speak more about them in later chapters

Your eyes snapped opened when you felt your head hit the back of the wooden base behind you. You rolled your head to side to see Mingi still knocked out you moved his head to your lap so his head wouldn’t move around too much. Your fingers were wrapped tight around the dagger in your hand as you remember what happens only hours ago. 

You sighed as you let go of the dagger. You stretched as much as you could without disturbing him. You looked at up at the ceiling hearing footsteps of the people who captured you two they kept saying how the shark would get them a fair price and how they would keep you. 

“How did I get myself into this mess.” You mumbled as you thought about how you ended up being trapped on your ship with a pirate. You looked down at his sleeping face he was cute not cute enough for all of this trouble. He let out a groan as he started to move. 

“ Fuck my head.” He said as he started to look around he turned his head to look up at you. You felt the tip of your ears get red from getting caught looking at him. He looked at your dagger and back to you. 

“ You wouldn’t strike a man while he’s down now would you angel?” 

You rolled your eyes change that he’s cute when’s he sleeping because as soon as he opens his mouth he goes from cute to annoying. 

“ Since you seem to be feeling better how about getting off me.” 

He looked down to see he was laying on your lap. He smiled at you as he stretched putting a arm behind his head. 

“ But I like it right here.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. You slipped your legs from under him curling your self into a ball in the corner as you glared at him. His head hit the floor he let out a hiss as he shut his eyes. 

“ Ok I guess I had that one was coming.” 

“ You guess I’m trapped at the bottom of my ship with a stronger and people talking about they are going to sell you and keep me as a consolation prize so once aging you guess you had that coming I have half a mind to punch you.” 

“ Oh no your not putting this on me you could have kicked me off your ship.” 

“ I’m sorry was me trying to slit your throat a sign for you to stay.” 

He sat up and titled his head to the side as he looked at you. He almost looked like a lost puppy when he did that. 

“ Was it not..?” 

You looked at him in disbelief. You uncurled yourself as you crossed your legs you started to rub your temples feeling a migraine coming on. 

“ Can we just come up with a plan to undo the shit you did.” 

“ Why is this my fault.” 

“ Because your the one they are after!” 

“ How do I know they weren’t after you!” 

You stood up so you towered over him you balled your hands into fist as you narrowed your eyes at him. 

“ I’m a not pirate!” You yelled at him. The playful gleam dropped from his eyes as he looked at you. He stood up to full height looking down at you.

“ You said pirate like it was insult or slur.” 

“ I would rather say a slur than to say that word aging.” 

“ What have pirates ever done to you.” 

“ They took everything from me!” You screamed at him as the faces of your best friend and your father flashed before your eyes making your eyes sting with unshed tears. You turned back to him. The day a pirate sees you cry will be the day your on your death bed even then your wouldn’t allow it. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to trap the tears in their place you would not cry. Not here and most definitely not in front of him 

You felt a hand on your shoulder. You tensed up as you jerked away from him like he burned you. 

“ Don’t touch me!” 

“ Damn you didn’t have to yell.” 

You let out a frustrated sigh as you put your hand over your eyes wiping away any left over tears you pushed your hair back to play it off. You looked over your shoulder at him. He’s annoying you don’t even know why the thought that he was cute crossed your mind in the first place. You watched him as he laid back down on the floor making his shirt raise with the movement you cleared your throat as you leaned against the wall. 

“ So any idea on how we get out of here?” 

“ This is your ship isn’t so you must know it inside and out.” 

“ Of course I do.” 

“ Then you get us out.” 

You felt your eyebrow twitch as you looked at him this cocky ass how dare he. 

“ You got us into this!” 

“ Ok but it’s your boat so your trying to tell me that you didn’t at least make an escape route or hatch.” 

You looked around the floor looking for the uneven board. You dropped to your knees as you started to feel around floor. You felt the little latch for the back of it but not the front you looked up to see Mingi looking at you. 

“ If this was a different time and place I would love to see you like this angel but in case you haven’t noticed this is not the time or place.” 

You rolled your eyes at him. 

“ In your dreams now move.” 

You told him as you smacked his leg excepting him to move. He looked at you with an eyebrow raised as he moved out of your way. You placed your ear to the ground hearing the waves and the ocean. 

“ The currents aren’t too strong so we should be able to either get back or find another island to hide on.” 

“ What are you doing?” 

You opened your eyes to look at him. He was staring at you like you had three heads. 

“ Listening to the current.” 

“ The ocean current?” 

“ What other current is there.” 

“ You can hear stuff like that.” 

You stood up and tied your hair back opening the hatch your grabbed your dagger as you looked around for your bag. You walked to other side before you noticed that you left it on the top deck. You looked at stairs as you moved quickly but quietly. 

“ Are you insane?” 

You heard Mingi whisper yell. You pressed your finger to your lips telling him to be quite. You slowly opened the door to the top deck. You looked around at all the people that was on your ship. You spotted your bag a few feet away from the door you only need 5 seconds tops to grab it.   
You looked at all the people that was standing around on your ship. You didn’t have time to waste you need to move fast before they noticed what was happening and you got pulled farther out to sea. 

You took a deep breath as you reached for your bag catching the strap of it. You looked around making sure no one was watching you as you dragged your bag closer towards you. The nose it made when it was dragged against the floor made everyone around pause 

You panicked as your snatched your bag to you and ducked back under the door to the lower deck. You looked over to see Mingi looking at you like you grew three heads. 

“ What?” 

“ No don’t what me do you know how dangerous and stupid that was.” 

You strapped your bag around your body and made sure you had everything. 

“ As stupid as hiding in a random women’s ship and getting her kidnapped.” 

You said as you took your shoes off and put them in your bag. You sat the edge of the opening of the hatch as you looked at the water you put your hand in the water. 

“ We don’t have much time we better go now or we will be too far out to swim back.” You told him as you placed your feet in the water you sighed in relief as the cold water greeted you like an old friend the smell of the ocean wrapped around you like a warm blanket. 

“ I missed you too old friend.” You muttered 

“ OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR AND BRING THEM TO ME!” 

You and Mingi looked at each other in panic you put your dagger between your teeth before you pushed you dove into the water. It was instinct to shut your eyes and clench your teeth You breathed through your nose. You bit down harder as to full the water started to burn your nose and go into your lungs. 

You opened your eyes in panic as you made eye contact with Mingi as he looked at you panicked. 

You shut your eyes and calmed down you opened them aging as your eyesight got sharper and your breathing got easier. the burning in your nose stopped as you sense adjusted to the new environment. You didn’t look at Mingi as you started swimming up to the surface. You looked behind you to see Mingi looking at you with a unknown look in his eyes. You nodded your head as a way of saying follow me you looked up as you swam to the top. 

You took a deep breath of oxygen as you shut your eyes you took your dagger out your mouth coughing a little when the air meet your lungs. 

“ A wavelander*.” 

You looked at Mingi in panic as you turned away from him and looked to your left to see a small island small compared to the rest but big enough to hide on until you think of a plan. You didn’t say anything as you started to swim towards it. 

“ Hold on!” 

You heard him yell as he swam behind you but you didn’t still you kept going. You knew he had questions some of which you knew would be too personal to answer you barely knew him. You still couldn’t believe you told him your reason for hating pirates in the first place. 

You started walking as soon as you felt the water get shallow and the sand under your feet. You looked at the cost line as you started to feel a little home sick. You could almost hear the laughter and the sound of the band and most of all 

‘Did you have a good swim.’ 

You shut your eyes as you heard her voice in your head you could almost smell her lavender sent in the air. See her smile you looked up at the trees your eyes widen as you saw her silhouette sitting against a tree and see her smile at you she stood up dusting sand off her skirt. 

You felt the sting of the tears as they blurred your vision the dagger dropped from your mouth as you ran as fast as you could towards the tree you stretched your hand out. You watched her start to walk away from you and farther into the trees. 

“ No!” You screamed as you felt arms wrap around and left you off the ground. 

“ Let me go!!” You tried to push his arms off of you and run back towards her you looked up at her retreating back reaching your hand you screamed. “ Don’t leave me aging!” 

“ Snap out of it!” You heard his voice boom as he yelled at you. You looked up to see Mingis concerned eyes looking at you. He set you down on your feet but didn’t let you go you looked back at the tree line where you saw her. 

“ Hey look at me Y/N look at me.” 

You looked at him as you watched the way his black hair clung to his face and how the water would drip down his face and disappear into the front of his shirt. You looked down at your feet so you wouldn’t get caught staring. 

“ I won’t ask what that was back in the water or just few minutes I will wait for you to tell me what happened if you want but this is island isn’t safe there’s something here and it’s not friendly if we want to get out of this alive we need to stick together.” 

You nodded your head too numb to say anything really. “ Let’s get a fire started and dry off first.” He said as he let go of you and took a step back he bent down to pick up your dagger and held it out to you. You looked into his eyes as you took your dagger back. You only had to live through one night with him like this just a one and you two would go your own ways. You watched him take off his shirt and hang it over the lowest tree branch. You slowly walked over to where he was and took a seat on the rock next to the tree he hung his shirt on. 

“ So a Wavelander*.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck not looking at you. “ Yeah the last one.” You muttered the last part to yourself as you pulled your knees to your chest looking out at the ocean from the feel of the braze and the tow of the waves it was around mid-noon. 

“ Aren’t you fat from home.” He said as he sat down across from you. You let your eyes trail over him once before looking away aging. “ It’s hard to be far from home when someone does not have one.” You said as you looked at the raise and fall of the waves. You guessed he felt like he pushed too much already so he didn’t say anything as he laid down. You tighten your grip on your dagger as you closed your eyes enjoying the heat from the sun the gentle ocean breeze


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s one part of this chapter I tried to edit out but it keeps changing it back when it says Yeosang it’s so pose to say San

Your body tensed up as you felt people walking towards you and Mingi you rolled over playing sleep your thigh pressed against the outline of your dagger you kept your breathing even so you won’t let them know your awake. 

“ He had one job just one.” 

“ Lecture him when he’s awake the important question is who is she?” 

“ Let’s worry about that later you two let’s wake him up and be on our way I don’t know about you but I would rather not have kitchen duty aging.” 

You felt their footsteps walk past you and towards Mingi. You relaxed as they ignored you if they came for him then he would be out of your hair you thought happily until reality hit you as the events from this morning flashed through your head. You didn’t have a ship, the nearest town was back the other way, you was on an unknown island, And what if the people that came for him was trying to kill him like the last bunch. You opened your eyes giving up on sleep at this point you moved your legs like you were curling yourself into a ball your thigh moved your dagger closer to you. 

You wrapped your fingers around the hilt as you slowly moved making sure they were paying attention to you turned to see a tall blonde standing over him and the two other boys off to the side you walked behind one closet to and your dagger to his neck. 

“ What the-“ 

“ I don’t know what you want him but back away slowly and no one gets hurt.” 

You heard the click of gun as you looked to the side of you seeing the other guy up close he was beautiful his hair had a white stripe on the left side his sharp jawline and narrowed eyes he looked too beautiful to be true you meet his eyes as he looked at void of any emotion. 

“ San put the gun down.” The blonde said not taking his eyes off you. 

“ Not until she lets Jongho go first.” He said his eyes daring you to do it so he would have a reason to pull the tigger you met his stare head on looking at him not backing down. 

“ Listen whatever thing you and him had ends now we need him back I’m pretty sure you can find someone else to entertain you for the rest of the day.” He said your eyes widen as you realized what he meant. 

“ No no no I am not a harlot there’s nothing between me and him never will be.” 

“ Oh so did you bring him out here to kill him for the bounty.” 

“ What bounty he’s the reason I’m stuck here!” 

“ How about we calm down and talk about there seems to be some misunderstandings here.” 

“ What’s there to misunderstand this harlot got too attached and is not willing to let him go.” 

“ Excuse me!” 

“ San! I don’t think insulting her is going make this better.” 

“ She started it.” 

“ Y/N!” You screamed frustrated how dare he call you that never in a million years have you been so angry. 

They both looked at you confused at your outburst. 

“ Pardon.” 

“ If you two would quit bickering you would realize that’s her name it’s not harlot which was disrespectful for you to call her San what if she’s been through a lot and your not making it any better I’m Jongho, the tall one is Yunho, the one who insulted you is San I’m sorry about him you must be really confused but if you let me go I will explain.” 

“ I’m your older dont apologize for me.” San said giving you a dismissive look. You sighed “ How do I know you won’t try anything.” You deciding to trust him he was the only out of the three of them you felt you could trust at this point. 

“ I give you my word pirates honor.” He said holding up two fingers. 

You looked at the other two Yunho nodded his head his way of saying that he agrees you looked at San and the distrust in his eyes as he looked at you before he lowered his gun but kept his finger on the trigger. You removed your dagger from Jongho’s throat as you back up from him you kept your dagger in your hand as you moved to stand where they could see you. 

“ Start explaining.” You told him keeping an eye on Mingi seeing if he will wake up anytime soon. 

“ The three of us and the one sleeping right there are apart Captain Kim Hongjoong crew and this one.” He said as he pointed to Mingi still sleeping “ Was so pose to get supplies because he’s on kitchen duty for three weeks and the last we seen him he was so pose to be in a little town not that far from here actually and we founded you guys because of the flare he let off and that’s how we got here.” 

You looked at Mingi he let off a flare he called for help...and fell asleep waiting for it you sighed and looked at Jongho as you started telling them how Mingi hided on your ship and got you kidnapped along with her by a random group of bandits and you two escaped through the bottom of your boat. 

“ Thats how I know him we meet today I’m not a harlot.” You hissed as you looked at San “ Honestly I don’t care if you take him I believe my only request is that he helps gets my ship back that’s all I want.” 

“ If you were on the island too why didn’t we see you or pass by you.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him “ I don’t think you noticed but I’m not exactly people friendly I prefer to be closer to the ocean.” 

“ She’s being honest with us.” Yunho said not saying a word the whole time “ She’s been honest with us the whole time.” He said looking at San he rolled his eyes as he took his finger off the trigger and put his gun back in the holder as he muttered something. 

You looked at him confused and done with his shit “ I’m sorry okay for calling you a harlot.” 

“ Who’s a harlot.” You heard a deep voice say you looked to see Mingi sitting up rubbing his eyes he stood up as he looked around he looked at Yunho and smiled.

“ YOU GUYS CAME FOR ME!” 

San crosses his arms as he looked at him “ We can’t leave you alone for one minute we took our eyes off for a half of second and then we find you with this stray.” 

You balled your fist up as you looked at him I doesn’t matter how beautiful he was he’s the most disrespectful person you ever met. 

“ STRAY A STRAY EXCUSE YOU!” You yelled as you started to walk towards him but Mingi grabbed you. 

“ San leave her alone we can talk about this more when we get back to the Crescent.” Yunho said walking off 

“ SHE’S COMING WITH US!” San yelled as he walked to catch up to Yunho 

“ It would be a nice change any other guests we have are the girls Wooyoung brings back for the night can you cook because only thing Mingi can make is roasted potatoes.” Jongho said looking at you smiling as Mingi started to carry you following Yunho and San with Jongho talking next to him. 

Pirates all of them from the cute light brown haired one next to you with the positive smile, The cold sharp jawline with dark hair and the single white strip, To the tall calm blonde with a warm energy. You looked at Mingi as he carried you he looked deep in thought like his mind was far from here. 

Even him all of them apart of the very group people that burned your island killed your father, your best friend....So why.....pirates took everything from you so why were you going along with this bunch something told you that they weren’t like the rest them and you felt you could trust them. 

Mingi called for help so your getting off the island you had your reasons for trusting him but why Jongho why did you let him go that seemed to be the start of all your thoughts was just why the type of people you came to hate are the ones your trusting with your life and for the life of you. You just hoped whatever made you trust them won’t make you regret it.


End file.
